The past, the present, the future
by AceRobin
Summary: Mike odkrywa tajemniczy pokój Ryana.


Ryan zrezygnowany wrócił do domu. Nie odpuści, nigdy. Mógł się przecież wcześniej domyślić, że Lily Grey wyznaje kult Joe'a Carrolla razem z innymi. Tyle przeszedł i jeszcze dał się zaskoczyć. Widocznie nie mógł nikomu ufać. Nawet ludziom z FBI.

Nagle przyszło mu do głowy, że może Mike również followerem? I pracuje z nim, aby być na bieżąco? Jest kretem?

Zaraz jednak odgonił od siebie te myśli. To było niemożliwe. Przecież również obrywał, wylądował przez nich w szpitalu. Jako jedyny znał prawdziwą lokalizację Claire, a nic nie powiedział i nikt się do niej nie dostał. Wtedy. Poza tym, Mike się o niego martwił. Ryan sam był zaskoczony jego zachowaniem. Wiedział, że młody agent widział w nim bohatera i go podziwiał, ale był zaskoczony, że odnalazł go po zakończonej sprawie i próbował z nim gadać, podczas kiedy Ryan potraktował go jak śmiecia. Przeklinał się za to do dziś za każdym razem, kiedy przypominał sobie te miesiące, kiedy staczał się na dno. Znowu. A teraz po raz kolejny się w tym zatraca. Bo przecież tylk Carroll chciał, tylko z nim rozmawiała jego sekta, tylko on znał całą sprawę. Tylko on był w to tak mocno zaangażowany. Za mocno. I nie słuchał nikogo, innym wmawiał, że dał sobie spokój, choć tak naprawdę miał swoją własną teorię. Według niego Joe Carroll żyje.

Ryan od razu wyjął broń, kiedy zauważył, że drzwi od jego mieszkania są otwarte. Powoli i po cichu wszedł do środka. Rozglądał się, myśląc, że to jego siostrzenica. Okazało się, że w jego sekretnym pokoju stoi Mike.

Schował broń, czując na sobie karcące i pełne żalu spojrzenie chłopaka. No, może już nie chłopaka, ale mężczyzny.

- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał w końcu Hardy, przerywając ciszę.

- Nie, Ryan. Co t y tu robisz? – wskazał na ścianę z zapiskami, wycinkami, połączonymi punktami.

- Musisz mi powiedzieć wszystko, co wiesz.

- Mike…

- Ryan, mów. Nie możesz tego robić, rozumiesz? Nie sam.

A więc Ryan opowiedział mu o wszystkim, co wie, o swojej teorii. Mike nie uwierzył mu. To było jasne. Ale powiedział parę słów od siebie, wziął rzeczy, które odnalazł Hardy z zamiarem oddania ich do analizy, a potem skierował się do drzwi. Po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć, że Ryan znów bierze sprawy w swoje ręce, zamiast zaufać mu i spróbować złapać sukinsynów z metra.

- Mike, poczekaj – Ryan wyszedł za nim do salonu.

Weston odwrócił się w jego kierunku i spojrzał mu w oczy. Był ciekaw, co jeszcze ma mu do przekazania Hardy. Na pewno nie przekona go, żeby zostawił rzeczy i o tym zapomniał. Nie było opcji. A on sam nie zamierzał namawiać go, aby wrócił i rozwiązywał sprawę razem z nimi. Był już tym zmęczony. Aczkolwiek gdyby Ryan jednak zechciał wrócić, Mike z chęcią i szeroko otwartymi ramionami przyjąłby go do zespołu. Przecież współpracowało im się nieźle, kiedy już sobie zaufali, prawda? To wszystko mogło wrócić. Gdyby tylko Ryan chciał. I gdyby tylko obaj zapomnieli o tym, co było parę miesięcy temu. Mike nie odczuwał już do niego takiego żalu, już nie był zły. Ale nadal coś w nim siedziało, co nie pozwalało jednak wyrzucić się z pamięci.

- Nigdy cię nie przeprosiłem – Ryan uniósł na niego wzrok. – Za to, co wydarzyło się parę miesięcy temu. Byłem pijany, nie panowałem nad sobą. Przepraszam, zachowałem się…

- Przeprosiny przyjęte – odpowiedział od razu Mike. Czekał na te słowa przez długi czas. Wydawało mu się, że nie odpuści mu tak łatwo. Inaczej jednak było, kiedy to sobie wyobrażał, a inaczej, kiedy słyszał te słowa od niego.

Ryan wydawał się być zaskoczony jego odpowiedzią. Spodziewał się jakiś sarkastycznych odpowiedzi albo tego, że Mike wyjdzie, trzaskając drzwiami. Mimo, że młodszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, on nie potrafił tego odwzajemnić. Nadal czuł się źle z tym, że kiedy Weston chciał mu pomóc, on zachował się jak ostatnia świnia i sukinsyn.

_To był jeden z tych wieczorów, które Ryan postanowił spędzić poza domem, w jakimś barze, upijając się i podrywając jakieś panienki na odznakę. Mike przyjechał go odebrać i zawieźć do domu. Wszystko szło dobrze, to znaczy jak zawsze. Weston doskonale wiedział, co ma robić, jak do niego mówić. Zawoził go do domu, prosząc, aby już nie wychodził i żeby rano do niego zadzwonił. Naiwnie wierzył, że jego telefon się odezwie i usłyszy słowa podziękowania i obietnicy, że już więcej nie będzie musiał po niego przyjeżdżać. _

_ Tego wieczoru wszystko wydawało się takie samo: zakładanie sobie jego ręki przez kark, obejmowanie go w pasie, wsadzanie go do samochodu, odwożenie do domu i położenie go do łóżka. Ten sam schemat. Zmieniło się tylko to, że kiedy Mike wstał, aby wyjść, Ryan złapał go za rękę. Weston spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią._

_ - Poczekaj, Mike. Usiądź._

_ Tak zrobił. Usiadł i spojrzał na niego z zapytaniem w oczach. Może doczekał się podziękowania?_

_ Nie, nie o podziękowanie tu chodziło. Ryan podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i zbliżył się do Mike'a. Spojrzał mu w oczy, a potem pocałował go w usta, zamykając powieki. _

_ Mike siedział totalnie zszokowany. Zachowanie Ryana bardzo go zaskoczyło; był przekonany, że… zresztą, nieważne. Odwzajemnił pocałunek. Jego usta smakowały alkoholem. Mocnym, drogim alkoholem. Cały Ryan nim pachniał, co tuszował zapach. Nie podobało mu się to, ale i tak zacisnął palce na jego koszulce, cały czas odwzajemniając pocałunki. Były lekko nieporadne, ale nie przejmował się tym. Zawsze chciał to zrobić, może dlatego nie potrafił teraz go od siebie odepchnąć. Cieszył się chwilą i przyjemnym uczuciem, które rozlewało się po całym jego ciele. _

_ Zrozumiał dopiero po chwili._

_ Ryan był pijany, jutro nie będzie nic pamiętał. Zrobił to, bo by y. Załamany, zagubiony, szukał pocieszenia. Mike nie zamierzał być jego odskocznią. Nie tak, nie w ten sposób._

_ Odsunął się od niego powoli. Spojrzał w jego niebieskie oczy tylko na chwilę, a potem odwrócił wzrok i wstał. Nic nie powiedział; to nie miało najmniejszego sensu. _

_ Wyszedł, nie odwracając się ani na chwilę. _

_ I jak się spodziewał, telefon rano nie zadzwonił. A wieczorem historia się powtórzyła, schemat został ten sam, jak każde poprzednie. Incydent nie wydarzył się ponownie. _

Mike i tak był zaskoczony, że Ryan to pamięta.

- W porządku – dodał po chwili Weston.

- Nie jest w porządku – Ryan pokręcił głową. – Chciałem cię wykorzystać, żeby zapomnieć, sam nie wiem, co się wtedy ze mną działo. Wypiłem za dużo i… Mike, przepraszam. Wiedz, że nie mam już problemów z alkoholem…

Weston nic mu na to nie odpowiedział. Już kiedyś to słyszał, a potem historia zatoczyła krąg. Nie wierzył mu. Chciał mu pomóc, zawsze mu pomoże. Kochał go. Zdał sobie z tego sprawę właśnie wtedy, tamtej nocy.

- Wiem – powiedział w końcu, a potem zrobił parę kroków w jego stronę i tak po prostu go przytulił. – Naprawdę jest okej. Nic się nie stało. Chciałem tylko, żebyś wiedział, że zawsze będę po twojej stronie przy tobie.

- Wiem – westchnął Hardy i przytulił się do niego. Ukrył twarz w jego szyi.

Trwali tak jeszcze przez parę minut, póki Ryan nie odsunął się od niego.

- Dziękuję

- Nie ma sprawy. Nie jestem zły.

- Chodzi mi o to, że odbierałeś mnie zawsze i o nic nie pytałeś. Nigdy nie podziękowałem ci za to wszystko. Kto wie, co się mogłoby ze mną stać, gdyby nie ty.

- Cóż, ufam ci. Jesteś moim przyjacielem, Ryan. Nie mógłbym cię tam zostawić samego – uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Ja tobie również ufam – Ryan uniósł lekko kąciki ust.

Mike był szczęśliwy; w końcu dogadał się ze swoim bohaterem, Ryanem Hardy'm. Miał cichą nadzieję, że wróci razem z nim na komendę. Potem jednak pomyślał, że wszystko małymi kroczkami. I pocałunek, którym go właśnie obdarował, wcale nie był małym kroczkiem. Po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać. Przed myślami, że właśnie zniszczył to, co udało im się odbudować, powstrzymało go jedno – Ryan przyciągnął go mocno do siebie, zamykając w uścisku i odwzajemniając pocałunek.


End file.
